Renewal
by koumikoumikoumi
Summary: Mimi stays with Koushiro as her apartament is being renewed. MAJOR KOUMI, minor SORATO. (I don't own the cover image. It's owned by まいみ)
1. She arrived!

Mimi Tachikawa had just arrived at Koushiro Izumi's building. His apartament was located at the 20th floor of one of the tallest buildings in Odaiba, Tokyo. Mimi was impressed when he gave her the address, it was a rich neighbourhood. Of course she knew her friend was working for a big multinational company, having even met her in New York a few times the past 3 years during his business trips. He was very successful in his work. 'It has something to do with computers and servers' Mimi thought as she rang the bell.

'It's me!' – she joyfully shouted at the intercom.

She entered to the building's lobby. It was really beautiful inside. The walls and columns were pink marble, the floor was white granite, and the ceiling had some golden ornaments, giving the entrance a classic european atmosphere. The building's doorman addressed Mimi in order to carry her luggage. She was carrying 2 large suitcases plus her handbag, as she had just arrived from New York. In fact, that was the main reason she went to Koushiro's. Sora had just moved in with Yamato. Taichi was about to leave his parents house, and was in the middle of the house-moving chaos. Jou was living and working in Kyoto, at a veterinary hospital. The younger digidestined were still living with their parents. She could go to a hotel, but the ones that met Mimi' standards were expensive and she didn't even know how many days she would need to stay. Koushiro was the only option, and she didn't mind at all staying with him. They dated for a year when they were 16, so Mimi knew where they stood. They would have opposite schedules, probably only meeting in the morning and at dinner. That was one of the reasons they broke up. They never had time to be together, even though they loved each other dearly. The other reason was her moving back to the USA, to pursue a cooking course in order to become a chef. It was hard for them to break up, but they managed to stay good friends and meet whenever one of them travelled to the other country. Through the past 10 years Mimi had lived first in the USA, then Italy, Turkey, and then back to the USA. She was 27 but having learned so much from the world and the food culture she was ready to start her carreer in her home country. She wanted to be a world-renown chef!

She arrived at the 20th floor, and saw Koushiro standing at his door waiting for her.

\- Hi, Mimi-chan! – he said jovially.

\- Kou-chan! – Mimi screamed and threw herself at this neck – I'm so happy to see you!

\- Aren't you always? – Koushiro said, sharing an embarrassed look with his doorman – You can leave her luggage in the hall, Iori. Thank you.

\- Very well, Mr. Izumi. Have a nice day, Miss Tachikawa. – said the doorman as he left.

\- He's very nice. – said Koushiro.

\- He better be, I bet you all pay a fortune to live here! I'm really impressed! – Mimi said excited.

They entered the apartament. Unlike the building's lobby, Koushiro's apartament had a contemporary style and was equipped with high tech facilities. It had a kitchen area with a small dining table, connected to the living room with a big couch and a huge TV, and then a balcony with awesome views over the bay.

\- Woww, look at this TV. And the couch. I can't wait to snuggle in there at night watching movies! And the huge smart-fridge...! I'll be so happy cooking here! – Mimi said ecstatically.

\- You don't have to cook, Mimi-chan. – Koushiro said – We've talked about this. You're here as a guest.

\- No, no, no. You were so kind as to let me stay here for a whole week, the least I can do is to cook. Also, I want you to try my cooking, Kou-chan! I've learned so many things!

\- We can cook together then. But, Mimi, don't call me Kou-chan... It..brings memories back.

\- You'll always be Kou-chan to me.

\- I used to be Koushiro-kun to you.

\- That was way long ago. And Koushiro-chan is too long, so Kou-chan!

Koushiro sighed. 'Let me show you your room'.

 **End of part 1/7**.

 **Let me know what you think of it!**


	2. Awkward encounter

The room was small, but nicely decorated. It had a single bed, and Mimi suddenly asked herself what his bed ought to be. Single? Double?

\- This will be your room for the next week, Mimi-chan. I only have one bathroom so we have to share it. It's in my room, so please knock when you want to go in.

\- What if I need to go there during the night?

\- No problem. I usually stay up late in the living room. I prefer to work at night, there are less distractions. And then I wake up around 10 am to go to work. My boss knows I am more productive that way.

\- You haven't changed.– said Mimi, not surprised at all – It's already 11 am, aren't you going to work?

\- Yes, I'll go now, here you have the spare keys. I'll be home around 7 pm. There's food on the fridge, but if you want something more there are several supermarkets around. See you later, Mimi-chan.

Mimi was left alone in the big apartament. She immediately run to his room.

DOUBLE. 'Who the hell are you sleeping with, Izumi?!' Mimi thought angrily. 'Not you.' she answer herself rather dryly, while closing the door behind her.

'I've got to know if there's someone in his life! Me staying here as his friend isn't weird, but if I come to run into some girl... Then I'll be the ex-girlfriend, and that would be awkward. For her, of course."

She checked the fridge. There were lots of tea bottles and some leftovers. Mimi grabbed her purse and keys and left to go shopping for groceries. She then received a phone call:

\- Tachikawa Mimi? I'm your contractor. I'm just calling to let you know we are almost finishing our work in your apartament. It should be done and ready for you to move in 4 days. Are you in Tokyo already?

\- Yes, I am! I'll pass there tomorrow to see how things are! Thank you! – said Mimi, excited by the news.

She did her shopping and got back to Koushiro's apartament. She cooked a quick lunch for herself and started unpacking some clothes. 'There's no need in taking everything out, as I'll be moving in four days'. She lied on her bed to take a nap, her body screaming for sleep, as it was around 1 a.m in New York, from where she flew off. However, the nap lasted 4 hours and she woke up around 5 pm. 'I haven't made dinner! I didn't even shower! Argh, Koushiro will be here in 2 hours" she thought as she looked at the time. She immediately run to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She had decided to make a lasagna, so that would be very quick. Around 6:45 pm the dish was ready and she sprinted to the bathroom.

Koushiro arrived home at 7:10 pm, smelling the air.

'Hmmm italian' – he thought. He entered his room, layed his briefcase on the desk and started unbuttoning his shirt and pants. Everthing was silent, Mimi just got out of the shower, but Koushiro didn't know that. He threw his shirt and pants unto his bed and entered the bathroom only to find Mimi completely naked facing the mirror in the opposing wall. Their eyes met in the reflection and for half a second neither said anything. Then Mimi broke the silence with a loud scream, and Koushiro harshly closed the bathroom door while shouting 'Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!'

When they met again they were both dressed, sitting for dinner, without looking at each other's faces.

\- I've made lasagna – Mimi said.

\- I see that.

\- Do you like it?

\- Yes.

\- Good.

They ate in complete silence, and then Mimi stood up.

\- Can you wash the dishes? I'll go to bed now. – she said.

\- Sure.

Koushiro was left alone in his living room. He washed the dishes right away, and then jumped on the couch. 'What have I got myself into... Geez. How can I survive the rest of the week with her looking like this under my nose... Precisely now...'. He then fell into a slumber that lasted the whole night. Only to wake up to the smell of pancakes and caramel.

* * *

 **End of part 2/7**

 **Please review!**


	3. At Sorato's

\- Good morning, Koushiro-kun! Just in time for breakfast! Is that why you slept on the couch? – said a joyful Mimi, sticking her tongue out for him.

\- What time is it?

\- 10 am. You're on time!

\- I'll... go have a shower. My back hurts.

\- I bet it does. I didn't wake you because I know how moody you get, but you didn't seem confortable at all.

\- Then next time wake me up. I'll be even moodier if my back hurts like this again.

He left to take a shower. When he got back Mimi was gone and there was a note on the side of his pancakes: 'I'll go to check my apartament and then I'll spend the day with Sora. Can you make dinner? MIMI'

'I'll just text her and say I won't have dinner at home tonight.' – Koushiro thought to himself, while reaching his phone. He then ate his pancakes "Geez, this is heavenly!", and left to work.

Mimi went to see her apartament. Everything was going fine and the contractor said she could move in three days. That would be a Saturday, so it would be great for her. Her phone rang, it was a text message from Koushiro. 'Sorry. You better have dinner at Sora's. I'll be home late. K.'

'ARGH. I guess I'll spend the next three days seeing and talking to him only at breakfast.' – she thought annoyed, although she had guessed it would be that way. She left her apartament to get lunch nearby and then headed to Sora's...

\- MIMI-CHAN! It's been ages!

Mimi was received by a tearfully Sora and a strangely happy Yamato.

\- Hey, what are the tears for... I'm here! No tears!

\- You have to excuse Sora, Mimi-san. She's been... emotional.

Mimi took a good look at her bestfriend. Sora was all smiles and tears, her skin strangely glowing, and she was fatter too. 'No. Way.'

\- No.

\- Yes.

\- Noooo...

\- Yes, Mimi-chan! I'm pregnant!

Mimi fell from her feet. – I can't believe it... That's... Wow. For how long have you been keeping secret? – she threw them an angry look. – How could you not tell me?

\- I'm three months pregnant. We are only letting people know now.

\- Three months... That was the time you had moved here! Naughty! I'm sorry... Congratulations! – said Mimi hugging both her friends – I'm trully happy for you!

\- Thank you, Mimi-san. Now, tell us about your adventures... And how's Koushiro treating you?

\- He's being himself.

\- You mean super gentleman-like?

\- No... He only does that when he cares for a girl. He's giving me ice cold treatment.

\- Oh, Mimi-chan, I don't believe that. He was really happy you'd come back to Tokyo and stay with him.

\- Yeah, I guess he was nice at first. But then.. hm... he saw me.. naked...

\- WHAT! – the couple asked in unison.

\- I didn't know he had arrived. And he didn't know I was in the bathroom. And I forgot to lock the door... Since then he got all weird, even this morning when I made him breakfast he still wouldn't look at me. And he slept on the couch. As if I would go to the bathroom again with him inside.

The young couple was laughing hard at the story. 'Sorry Mimi-chan. You know Koushiro is timid...'- Sora said.

\- I don't get him. It's not like he hadn't seen you naked bef... Ouch – Yamato stopped mid sentence as Sora punched his arm. – Sorry, Mimi-san.

\- It's ok. That was ten years ago, you can guess my body is different from what it was.

\- Better? – Yamato had a sly grin on his face.

\- Sora! Control your man, please! – Mimi cried. Then added – Yes, better.

\- AHHHHH. That would explain his reaction. – said Yamato, and they all laugh at it, even Mimi.

\- Thank you guys, I was needing to laugh it off. – Mimi said smiling – Now, can I stay for dinner? Koushiro won't come home to dinner and I don't want to dine alone.

\- Of course you can, Mimi-chan! – Sora said.

\- Of course. As long as you cook, chef. – added Yamato.

\- Only if you'll be my _sous chef_. – Mimi said – I want to see if you've improved!

And they spent the rest of the afternoon together, having fun, cooking dinner, and talking about baby stuff which Mimi didn't know much about, but was eager to learn.

* * *

 **End of part 3/7.**

 **Please review! Follow/favourite to easily keep on track with the updates :)**


	4. Who's that girl?

Mimi arrived home around 11 pm and Koushiro still wasn't there.

'Where is he? Is he working late? It's Wednesday, he can't go out partying. Does he go out partying at all? I'll make a spanish tortilla, I bet he's hungry by the time he arrives' – Mimi thought to herself. She finished cooking at midnight and was getting sleepy. 'I'll wait for him on the couch, that way I am sure I'll wake up when he arrives'.

Three hours had passed when Koushiro finally arrived home. But he didn't come alone.

\- We're here. But shh, my friend is inside sleeping and I don't want to wake her up. – he said – I'll get you the glass of water.

\- Ooh, it's a girl? You have another girl sleeping in? I didn't think of you as a ladies man, Koushiro-chan – said a feminine voice.

At this moment Mimi woke up, still lying on the couch, trying to understand why there was a unfamiliar voice in the room. She could only see shadows in the moonlight. Thankfully they didn't turn on the lights.

\- She's just a friend... Her apartament is being renewed.

\- That's better. I wouldn't like having to share you – said the girl, jumping towards him and kissing him hard on the lips. They made out against the couch where Mimi was silently lying on her stomach, trying to figure a way to break the scene off. However, the couple soon fell on the couch.

\- Ouch! – the unknown girl cried – I fell on something! Turn the lights on, Koushiro-chan.

*flash*

\- MIMI! – Koushiro shouted – What are you doing here?!

\- I-I... I was waiting for you... – Mimi said quietly. She took a look at the girl. Brunette, like her, but with tanned skin and blue eyes. Big breasts. She had a black dress that fitted her figure well. 'She's very handsome' – Mimi thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the girl talking.

\- Oooh, look! She made you an omelette, Koushiro-chan!

\- It's a... tortilla. – said Mimi, now staring at the floor.

\- Thank you, Mimi-san. We'll eat your omelette in a few hours. We'll be quite hungry I guess. – the girl continued, giggling at her.

\- Why, haven't you had dinner? – said Mimi ironically, this time looking angrily at Koushiro.

\- Oh, we had! Koushiro took me to a nice restaurant near the Tokyo Tower...

\- I'm surprised he didn't take you to the Tower's restaurant itself. – said Mimi with a false grin on her face.

\- A-ahh-ah-ah – the girl laughed nervously, her eyes sparkling towards Mimi – 'Thank you for the tip. We'll go there next time, won't we, Koushiro-chan?'

Koushiro spent the past minutes speechless and astonished. He couldn't understand how it all quickly escalated to that point.

\- Well – said the girl smiling, not waiting for Koushiro's reply – 'Have a good night, Mimi-san. Let's go now, my _Kou-chan_.' And she pulled him to his room, turned off the lights in the living room where Mimi was, and closed the bedroom door behind them.

Mimi was left alone in the dark, sitting on the couch in silence. The whole scene was hard for her to witness, but that last sentence was like a stab in her heart. She bursted into tears.

* * *

 **End of part 4/7**

 **Please review :)**


	5. Running away

Mimi slept the whole night in the living room's couch. She didn't want to walk to her room, next to Koushiro's, as she didn't want to hear anything happening inside. She woke up at the first rays of the sunrise. 'Ouch, my back! This couch is awful'. She stood up with difficulty, and dragged herself to her room. When she was closing the door behind her, Koushiro's bedroom door suddenly opened and he and the girl came out. Mimi stood behind her door peeking at them, while Koushiro lead the girl to the front door. She seemed annoyed about something.

\- Thanks, Koushiro-chan. But you really have to deal with that friend of yours.

\- Y-yes.

\- Last night was a nasty encounter. I don't want to repeat that.

\- Me neither.

\- Bye, Kou-chan. – said the girl, kissing him violently on the lips. She left and Koushiro closed the door.

'Kou-chan...' he said quietly, touching his lips. He walked rapidly to Mimi's room.

\- Mimi-chan... Are you awake?

Mimi jumped to her bed without making any noise.

\- Mimi-chan...

No answer.

\- I'll come back later.

And he entered his room to get some more sleep.

'You can come back when you want. But I won't be here for you' – thought Mimi while she jumped from her bed and grabbed her handbag. She silently left the apartament, heading for Sora's.

Mimi arrived at Sora and Yamato's apartament around 8 am. Luckly, Yamato was leaving for work.

\- Mimi-san. Why are you here so early?

\- Is Sora awake? – was her answer.

\- Yes. Go inside, she's in the kitchen. I'll go now, bye Mimi-san.

Mimi entered the kitchen area.

\- MIMI-CHAN!

\- Hi. – smiled Mimi – Can I have breakfast with you?

\- Of course you can! Sit down, I'll make tea for you.

\- No! No tea! I want coffee.

\- Er.. Ok, coffee it is. What happened?

And Mimi started telling her friend last night's events. By that time Koushiro was up again and heading to Mimi's room.

\- Mimi-chan. I'll come in now, ok? I...

No one inside. The bed was made. 'Where the hell is she? Her bags are here.' He picked his phone and texted Sora.

*BEEP, BEEP*

\- Ahmm, Mimi-chan. Koushiro's asking if you're here. – said Sora, showing the text to her friend.

\- Say I'm not. I don't want to see him so soon.

\- Mimi, you're living in his house...

\- For just two more days! Please, I know he'll come here to talk to me, but I don't want to face him right now.

\- You should. There's a reason you're sulking like that...

\- I'm not sulking! He just... He really hurted my feelings.

\- Because he has a girlfriend? Mimi-chan, he...

\- No! It's not... _just_ the girlfriend. She was really rude to me, and he did nothing. Am I not his friend, no, his bestfriend? Why wouldn't he tell me about her, if I am his bestfriend! Why would he allow _any_ girl to speak to me like she did! – Mimi was screaming at this point – Why would he... date a girl like her! And why would he bring her home while I'm there!

Mimi cried loud as her bestfriend held her in her arms...

\- Mimi-chan, it's ok. I'm sorry I didn't understand your feelings. – Sora said softly - You can stay here with us. Yamato will sleep on the couch.

\- No. That's not right. – said Mimi wiping the tears off her eyes - I'll go to a hotel. It's only for 2 days and I can afford it. But please! _Please_ don't tell Koushiro, Sora-chan.

\- I-I... I won't say where you are. I'll just tell him you're ok, alright?

\- Yes...

\- Now, I'll put some clean sheets for you to sleep in our bed. You need to rest.

Mimi spent the rest of the day sleeping in Sora and Yamato's bed. She left their house around 5 pm to go grab her things from Koushiro's. As she arrived there, she saw he was already home.

* * *

 **End of part 5/7**

 **Are you enjoying it? :)**


	6. I don't want to see you sad

\- Mimi! I've been waiting for you all day! – Koushio jumped from the couch.

\- You didn't go to work?

\- I worked from home. I couldn't leave knowing you'd come back to pick your things up.

\- How would you know-

\- Aren't you going to run and hide in a hotel?

\- No. I'm going to a hotel to leave you and your girlfriend at peace. – said Mimi turning her back to him and entering her room. She started packing up.

\- Yumi's not my girlfriend. She's a co-worker that I took out on a date.

\- You're dating co-workers now?

\- She's not in my departament, I don't work with her directly. We met at the company's party.

\- I don't care.

\- We've only went out yesterday. It was settled since last week, I couldn't cancel it just because-

\- I don't care. You can sleep with whoever you want. – Mimi said dryly – But she was really rude to me, and you did nothing.

\- I-I... – Koushiro blushed slightly – I'm sorry, Mimi-chan. It was all unexpected, I couldn't concentrate on what was going on. I'm really sorry. Are you really leaving?

\- No, since you apologised... – said Mimi, sitting on the bed.

\- You aren't? – Koushiro smile brighten up – That's great! I want you to stay.

\- I'll move in two days, Koushiro-chan.

\- Yes, I kno- What did you call me..?

\- It seems someone else owns _Kou-chan_ now.

\- No... That wouldn't be... Possible... At all. – he sat down next to her - You said I'd always be Kou-chan to you...

\- You have another person to call you that now.

\- I don't like when she calls me that... – he said quietly.

\- That's what you get for being a ladie's man – Mimi said dryly.

\- Mimi...

Koushiro leaned in and kissed her.

\- S-stop! What are you doing? – Mimi cried.

\- I-I... I don't want to see you sad...

\- If you don't want to see me sad then don't kiss me while you're kissing and banging another! – she jumped off the bed, furious.

\- I'm not... I-I...

\- Get out. I want to sleep.

\- Mimi-chan...

\- OUT.

* * *

 **End of part 6/7.**

 **I'm sorry this one was short. The final chapter will be longer!**

 **Stay tuned :)**


	7. Kou-chan

**Here it is, the final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mimi wasn't sleepy at all and for what she could hear, Koushiro wasn't either. He spent the evening walking around in his room, mumbling things. She spent the evening lying on her bed expressionless facing the ceiling. It was morning when she finally closed her eyes to sleep. She slept until 3 pm, then she woke up, had a shower and went to check on her apartament. Koushiro was also out, presumably at work. She came back to his apartament at 7 pm, but he wasn't there.

'I'm not staying here facing the walls. If he's not here in my last night at his place, then neither am I'. She stormed out to dine in Odaiba. A few minutes later Koushiro arrived home.

\- Mimi! I bought dinner! Mim-...

She wasn't home. 'It's all happening again. The schedule incompatibility, the disagreements, the pain... I'm losing her again.'. He sat down at the table looking at the groceries bag... He had bought a french wine, Mimi's favourite. He openned up the bottle and started pouring it.

He didn't exactly know how, but he found himself on the streets looking for Mimi. He looked for what looked like an eternity, but only one hour had passed. He returned to his apartament, still a little drunk.

\- MIMI – he shouted as he entered.

Two caramel coloured eyes were staring at him from the couch.

\- Mimi! You're here!

\- I am, but you weren't, as usual.

\- Mimi!

\- You smell like wine... Did you-

\- French bottle 2005.

\- You don't even like wine!

\- But it was a reserve from 2005. The year we first started dating.

\- That won't make you tolerate wine. Look at you now. – she said touching his face with her hand.

\- I love you.

\- What?

\- I'm sorry I hurted you. I don't want to lose you again, Mimi-chan.

\- You can't lose something you don't-

\- I want you back. Please, stay with me.

\- You're just drunk. – Mimi said annoyed – I'll get you in the shower.

She dragged him to the shower, entering inside with him, both fully dressed.

As she washed him with the cold water he slowly gained his colours back. They both laughed about the whole situation, being dressed in the shower. But Mimi was wrong about one thing. Koushiro didn't blurt out his feelings for her because he was drunk, although that surely helped. He suddenly got very serious looking at her. He looked at her body, completely soaked. She was wearing a blouse which was completely transparent by now. He stared at her breasts. Mimi stopped laughing. She also had cooled down, and was also looking at him. The water made his shirt transparent and the pants really tight to his body. Koushiro got out of the shower, and helped Mimi get out without slipping. He guided her to his bedroom, and started undressing her.

\- Koushiro...

\- You can't stay with those wet clothes on. – he said blushing, without looking at her face.

He completely stripped her, leaving only her bra and panties. He now stared at Mimi intensely. She had a sweet smile on her face.

\- Do you like to see me like this?

\- Y-yes.

\- Do you want to touch me?

\- Y-yes...

He touched her hips and butt. She kissed his neck and started taking his clothes off.

\- Do you really love me, Koushiro?

Koushiro stopped and stared at her.

\- You know perfectly well that I do.

\- I love you too. Don't leave me again.

\- I won't, Mimi-chan. I won't leave you. I don't want to see you sad.

\- I don't want to sleep with you on that bed.

\- W-what! – Koushiro almost shouted.

\- You slept with the other girl there. – said Mimi.

Koushiro smiled at her. 'I didn't, Mimi-chan. I slept on the floor, she slept on my bed'

\- Why didn't you...

\- She was on top of me, kissing me. She was naked, but all I could see was your face. I looked at the bathroom door and saw you there, naked like the other day. But you were crying... I couldn't do it.

\- How did she take that?

\- She was angry. I confess I didn't like the side of her she showed here... She told me to get rid of you, that she didn't want to repeat that night again. And I agreed.

\- You would get rid of me?

\- No. I agreed I didn't want to repeat that night. I should've come home and eat the tortilla with you on the couch. That would have made me very happy.

Mimi was all smiles. 'I'll make that tortilla for you again' she said.

Koushiro smiled timidly. 'Mimi-chan. I really love you. I know you're leaving tomorrow, but... I don't want to lose you again.'

\- I won't move to the USA this time.

\- Then will you be my girlfriend again?

\- Yes...

\- Mimi-chan...

The couple kissed passionately, falling into bed.

\- I missed you. – said Koushiro between breathes.

\- I missed you too, so much.

Koushiro took her panties out.

\- K-kou-chan...

\- W-what did you say?

\- Will you be my Kou-chan again? – said Mimi, playfully.

\- Only if it's forever. – Koushiro said, very serious.

\- It is.

They shared a passionate kiss. Koushiro looked down at Mimi. She smiled back at him, giving him permission to continue. He got inside her. Mimi held herself to his back while he slowly and lovingly embraced her. They both reached climax together and then stayed in bed for hours exchanging promises of love.

THE END.

* * *

 **What did you think of it all? Did you like the story?**

 **Let me know in the comment section :) until next time ***


End file.
